1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartop carriers and especially to such carriers which are collapsible, and which can also serve as shelters for camping, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cartop carriers are widely used for carrying objects such as camping equipment. Many patents have been issued on such cartop carriers, including the collapsible variety and the carrier-shelter combination. The known cartop carriers have several drawbacks. For example, they cannot be collapsed into a small space, they are relatively heavy, and they are in need of frequent repair.
Applicant has departed from such conventional structures and has provided a lightweight, fully collapsible structure for cartop carriers which is inflatable, which is relatively strong, and which can find multi-uses both as a case and as a shelter.